


One More Little Secret

by Trisa_Slyne



Series: Stefan and Mercy's Little Secrets [2]
Category: Mercy Thompson Series - Patricia Briggs
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Fingering, Masturbation, No angst here, Secret Sex, Sex, Smut, happy smut, humping, out of body experience, sexy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trisa_Slyne/pseuds/Trisa_Slyne
Summary: Movie night gets a lot more interesting when Stefan and Mercy have another interlude...
Relationships: Adam Hauptman/Mercy Thompson, Kyle Brooks/Warren Smith, Mercy Thompson & Stefan Uccello, Mercy Thompson/Stefan Uccello
Series: Stefan and Mercy's Little Secrets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797013
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	One More Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halobellfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halobellfish/gifts).



> Author’s Note: Set before Silence Fallen. This is dedicated to halobellfish because HERE FINALLY IS THE HAPPY SMUT! 

Movie nights were always fun. Warren, Kyle, Stefan, and I really enjoyed ripping bad movies a new one. Sometimes we watched ones that were actually scary, but tonight we were watching Rocky Horror. 

I had started the night leaning against Warren, but as he and Kyle began cuddling I ended up leaning against Stefan. Kyle stretched out to be the big spoon in him and Warren’s cuddle fest, so I scooted onto Stefan’s lap with my back to the couch arm. 

I had sat on Stefan’s lap before exactly like this. Of course, that had been during a blood exchange that had gotten… very interesting. I squeezed my thighs together at the memory. 

“Why is this even popular?” I asked, trying to distract myself. The movie was pretty bad. 

“It’s more fun when you attend… and dress up,” Stefan said as his hand opposite of Warren and Kyle snaked up my butt and rested there. The other hand rested comfortably across my legs, where he was in reaching distance of my skirt. He began fiddling with the end of it as if it was an oddity he had never experienced before. Probably because it was on me. 

How had I ended up in a skirt, you ask? Laundry Day Disaster, that’s how. One minute I’m doing laundry and being a good little housewife, a joke between Adam and I, and the next minute the washing machine is overflowing with soap. Not because I’m incompetent, but rather because the machine broke. However, most of the pack was convinced this is what happens when I try to be domestic. 

That had happened yesterday. At the time of the Incident, I had been washing all of my jeans. So this skirt was all that was left for me to wear. 

“There’s a script you’re supposed to follow,” Warren said. “You scream at the screen and everything. I’ve been but never could hear the actual lines since they always yell louder than the movie. I wanted to see what all the fuss was about when you can actually hear the dialogue.”

Kyle tossed a piece of popcorn in his mouth. “We should definitely attend a showing, then, because this is absolutely dreadful on its own.”

Warren hummed an agreement. 

A very familiar lump pressed against my butt and pulsed. I wasn’t sure how that worked without a heartbeat, but I wasn’t going to ask right now. I wiggled against Stefan, again remembering the last time we had been in this position. 

Stefan’s eyes met mine and I quirked my eyebrows at him. I wondered if I could make him come just from doing this. I had a downright devilish smile on my face as I turned back to the screen and shifted again. Stefan responded by squeezing the butt cheek his hand was resting on.

I maneuvered around so I was facing forward toward the TV and dug into him. In retaliation, Stefan reached beneath my skirt with his hidden hand and I felt a sudden pull as he tugged on my underwear and then nothing as it gave way and ripped. I was momentarily irked since I didn’t exactly have a lot of clean pairs left, but his hand snaked over and began moving against my sensitive skin. A glance over at the couple next to us confirmed neither of them had noticed. Warren and Kyle were too busy making out, as they were wont to do when a movie got boring. 

Stefan moved his fingers slowly around, pressing the hard length of himself against me in tandem he did. My jaw fluttered with the effort to not move as the pleasure increased. I looked into his eyes as he brought me to a slow completion. His jaw was slack and his mouth open just enough that I could lean over and kiss him if we were alone. 

But we weren’t. Warren and Kyle were back to critiquing the movie and feeding one another popcorn, their make out session on pause for the moment. 

I scooched forward and pulled the back of my skirt out from where I had been sitting on it, as if it had been uncomfortable. Stefan’s hardness pressed into me a little but his jeans stopped him. With deft movements, he quietly unzipped his pants and maneuvered himself out. 

He stared at me and I nodded. I leaned forward to grab my bucket of popcorn and moved back until I slowly pushed him inside of me. God, he felt amazing. I sat back up and adjusted to him, my hands right on the bucket. 

His hand snaked forward again and resumed its slow torture. I squeezed my muscles around the length of him as we watched the characters in the show eating dinner. I no longer knew what was happening with the plot and didn’t care. 

Stefan moved in and out of me as much as he could manage in this position. I leaned back against him and squeezed his shoulder as the largest orgasm yet ripped through me. As soon as he felt me tightening around him his hand went nuts, moving so quickly I couldn’t hold in my screams as I came over and over. As I pressed harder into him back into him, Stefan sank his fangs into my neck and we both came together while he drank me into oblivion. 

* * *

I awoke from the dream in my own bed, soaking wet and nowhere near as satiated as I had been in that hot as fuck dream. 

Oh shit. Oh shit oh shit oh shitohshit. I had just had a sex dream about Stefan. I looked guiltily at Adam, still asleep next to me. At the same time, I was as horny as hell. No fucking way I was going to wake Adam and have sex with him while I thought about Stefan. 

I ripped off my pyjamas and touched myself. I was slippery and my fingers slid easily up and down. I picked up speed until I was moving as fast as Stefan had been. I pressed my head hard into the pillow as I came, screaming Stefan’s name in my own head. 

I could tell I had more in me, so as soon as I finished, I began picturing Stefan there, begging him to slide inside of me and squirmed as I came again. 

I had another good fantasy of Stefan going when I was interrupted by his actual voice in my head. 

“Mercy,” Stefan said, his voice thick with need. “If you are going to scream my name in your mind and beg me to fuck you after having an immensely hot sex dream about me… I can only acquiesce to your demands.” 

I stilled. We both knew that was impossible. 

He must’ve been able to read my thoughts, or knew what I was thinking, because he added, “I could be there in your mind.” 

I agreed instantly. I needed him right now. He led me through the steps of focusing on the bond and visualizing him. As soon as I had I found myself standing face to face with him. We were both as naked as I had been imagining. I stared at him, wondering if this was really what he looked like in the nude or just what I had imagined. His eyes roamed down my body just as hungrily.

I moved forward to kiss him but my hands moved through him. 

“I can only be here with you physically for a few minutes. Are you ready?”

Fuck yeah I was. I nodded. He cut his hand with a knife and touched the chain between us. I moved closer as he formed into being. As soon as he was fully present, I pulled him down for a kiss. He groaned and picked me up to deepen the kiss. I locked my legs around him and hovered above his erection. 

I wanted to kiss him for far longer than I had. Instead, I helped maneuver him so he could slide inside of me. I moaned as he filled the ache inside of me. He felt so good. He gave me a moment to adjust and then began moving. Every thrust was pure pleasure and soon I was urging him to go faster and faster. I leaned back and screamed as I came around him. He slowed down, without ever actually stopping. 

I seemed to be tapped out so I leaned against him. He kissed my neck and began moving faster. When he noticed I wasn’t reacting as before he encouraged me to hold on tight. He pulled out of me and lay me down on the ground. He began playing with my clit until the sensations returned with a vengeance. Once I was squirming under his touch, he entered me again and began moving inside of me. 

“Don’t finish yet,” he said, as soon as I was close. I held back as he continued to move. 

“Now,” he said and I released myself. As I finished, I could feel him releasing inside of me. I dimly wondered what would happen with my physical body. 

Stefan disappeared and I was back in bed, sleepy and content. 

“You smell like Stefan… and sex,” Adam mumbled, sleepily. I froze, but he didn’t say anything else. He lay on his stomach, facing me. His eyes were bleary but awake enough that I knew I had to answer. I had to be very careful how I phrased this. Werewolves can tell when a person is lying. 

“I had a weird dream about him,” I said, deciding simplicity was best. “Warren and Kyle were there too and they were… well they were getting busy. I guess the overall mood of the dream affected me.” 

Adam lifted his head up. “So you’re into two guys getting it on, now?” His tone was light but his eyes weren’t his own anymore. His wolf was front and center. 

I threw up my hands in the air. “I have dreams about lots of people and wake up horny. It doesn’t have to mean anything.” 

“And Stefan? What was Stefan doing in this dream in which you were ‘horny.’” He said horny as if it were a word from a foreign language. I eyed him warily. I really wasn’t sure how most men would feel about their wives having a dream about someone else. I know the stereotype was that women were supposed to get upset over shit like this but I never could understand that logic. He and his wolf both stared at me, waiting for my answer. 

“Watching a movie,” I said, rolling my eyes. “As was I.”

Adam hummed a little, not entirely convinced. His hand began stroking my thigh possessively. 

“He loves you, you know,” Adam said, watching me for my reaction. “And you love him.” 

I’m not sure how, but I could feel Stefan’s presence stiffen as Adam spoke of the forbidden thing between Stefan and I. 

Sighing, I stroked Adam’s face. “I married you.” I wasn’t even going to try to address what he said. There was too much there to untangle. 

Adam placed his hand over mine. “You did. Now tell Stefan to go away. Dropping in to check on you is one thing. Watching you have a dream about him, especially one that involved sex, even if it wasn’t with him…” 

I tensed but Stefan actually chuckled in my head.  _ As long as he thinks I was only watching…  _ His presence faded. 

I looked at Adam, now fully awake. “Well, since I’m clearly in the mood…” I waggled my eyebrows at him. This conversation definitely wasn’t over, but I could distract him at least for a little while and set him at ease. 

Adam smiled toothily. “Yes, it would be a shame to waste this opportunity.” 

It seemed Stefan and I had yet another secret between us. Somehow, I couldn’t find it in me to regret how they were piling up. In fact, I couldn’t wait to see what else we discovered together. 


End file.
